Hominis Primi
by Pauline C
Summary: Une simple potion peut changer bien des choses, surtout lorsqu'elle est aidée par la magie. Ne tient pas compte du 19 ans plus tards et débute 8 mois après la guerre. HP/SS/LM et HG/MM.


_**Titre : **_Hominis Primi.

.

_**Résumé :**_ Une simple potion peut changer bien des choses, surtout lorsqu'elle est aidée par la magie.

.

_**Rating : **_M.

.

_**Genre : **_Romance.

.

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages connus ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J. et je n'obtiens aucune rémunération monétaire pour cette violation légale des droits d'auteurs.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tous les tomes.

.

_**Béta lectrice :**_ Aucune.

_**.**_

_**Attention, cette fiction met en scène certains personnages d'Harry Potter au cœur d'idylles non conventionnelles plus ou moins descriptives.**_

_**Dean Thomas - Seamus Finnigan **_

_**Neville Londubat - Blaise Zabini**_

_**Draco Malfoy - Ronald Weasley**_

_**Hermione Granger - Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Harry Potter - Severus Snape - Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Harry Potter - Severus Snape - Tom Elvis Jedusort**_

.

Salutation à vous, lecteurs intrigués par cette nouvelle version de **Bazard à Poudlard **rebaptisée** Humanité Primitive**. Avant toute chose je dois vous informer que ceci est le prologue que je publie non corrigé car je n'ais pas réussie à joindre ma béta-lectrice, donc pour la quatrième fois (j'ais honte), je cherche quelqu'un qui serait intéressé pour m'aider à cacher toutes les fautes qui doivent tapisser ce texte. En outre, j'ais un style d'écriture très particulier qui reflète pour beaucoup mon rythme de lecture donc ceux qui aiment les pavés vont surement être contentée mais pour les autres je vous conseil vivement de quitter cette page, ce qui suit est hautement indigeste si on n'aime pas ce qui est descriptif et détaillé. Et pour finir, cette version représente beaucoup mieux ce que j'avais initialement prévue de faire et que j'ais abandonnée étant donné le travail que ça demandait mais ce prologue est très diffèrent du reste de la fiction, je dirais même qu'il la résume parfaitement, donc je préfère le publier indépendamment du chapitre 1 pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée et aussi pour que la personne qui me corrigera soit parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attend.

.

Je me sers essentiellement des informations données par les livres donc ne soyez pas étonné si vous découvrez certaines choses qui ne correspondent pas aux films.

.

*~°~* _**Bonne Lecture**_*~°~*

_L'imagination gouverne le monde et permet d'articuler la réalité. Si cette réalité peut changer, l'imagination, elle, se doit être constamment réinventée._

_._

*~°~*~°~* **- Hominis Primi -***~°~*~°~*

.

_**Prologue.**_

_._

C'était une magnifique journée d'hiver qui se levait sur la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait plié sous la baguette de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et les tants attendus vacances de Noel débutaient dans moins de sept heures après toutes ces semaines de méfiance corrosive qui lui semblaient à présent étrangement lointaines, comme si Poudlard distillait en son sein un apaisant parfum dont les effluves réussissaient à effacer les bribes de ce passé devenu imperméable face au passage du temps.

Nectar suffisamment euphorisant pour enivrer de félicité les cœurs discrètement allégés par l'abolition d'une attente enfin disparue.

Elixir envoutant les sens en délaissant cette raison incertaine qui se plaisait à entacher une nouveauté universellement devenue réalité.

Il soupira lourdement tandis qu'il sentit poindre une sensation indescriptiblement similaire à celle qu'il avait fugacement ressentit lorsqu'il c'était réveillé pour la préparation d'une potion qui allait sans nul doute rehausser leur palmarès de Chapardeur en Chef à Poudlard.

Une brève intuition aussi vive que sa prompte apparition lui soufflant inlassablement que cette matinée d'apparence normale était bien loin d'être aussi fragile et innocente que ne le laissait deviner son frêle aspect d'attendrissante aube naissante.

Comme si l'aurore qui illuminait le ciel était celle qu'il avait manqué plus de huit mois auparavant, celle qui lui permettrait véritablement de commencer une nouvelle journée bien plus enrichissante que la précédente, celle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir attendu avant ce soulagement fulgurant qui se mit à parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps avec la force d'un maléfice, le laissant dans un état agar et léthargique proche de la somnolence éveillée, incapable de se défaire des formes afflictives qu'avaient pris son esprit trop tourmenté pour résister aux ravages de ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de mot.

**C**onception d'une douloureuse incertitude devenue synonyme de savoir.

**Q**uantité faussement négligeable mise sous silence par facilité.

**F**aiblesse d'un modèle de pensé fondée sur l'illusoire.

**D**élivrance d'un être trop complexe pour la conformité.

Son regard se figea sur la blessure que George refusait de dissimuler malgré les demandes insistantes de leur mère, rappel constant de tout ce qui avait été donné et sacrifié pour une paix qu'il n'éprouvait pas, pour un avenir indiscernable qui se profilait dans l'orageux horizon du temps, fabulation d'un meilleur qui tardait à venir et qu'il n'espérait plus.

Dérangeant comme une simple cicatrice avait l'insupportable capacité de le priver de son dogme si salutaire, lui retirant la fictive confiance d'une assurance finement élaborait tout en le privant de cette inconscience conservait par simple dénégation de ce qui était trop épineux pour que la douleur d'un touché n'en soit pas inéluctable, irrémédiable, irréversible.

C'était bien plus symbolique qu'un nom gravé sur une médaille.

Plus glorifiant qu'un article dans les journaux.

Le signe distinctif attestant de son honneur.

La preuve de sa présence dans le lieu où tout paraissait c'être définitivement terminé, où la cruelle désillusion d'un idéal imaginaire l'avait lui-même frappé avec la puissance du sortilège d'Augustus Rookwood.

Il se massa la nuque tout en observant le ciel s'éclaircir par les hautes fenêtres des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, l'obscurité bienfaitrice cédant la place à une luminosité terne et froide si écœurante qu'il se sentit obligé de centrer son attention sur les flammes éclairant fiévreusement l'application studieuse de son jumeau, espérant ainsi calmer la nausée que lui inspirait le fait d'avoir été trompé par ses propres actions, ses propres pensées, ses propres choix.

Certitude inébranlable qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais qu'il ressentait aussi puissamment que les battements désordonnés de son rythme cardiaque, l'empêchant de repousser les visages défilant devant ses yeux soudainement rendus aveugle sans qu'il ne cherche à tergiverser plus longtemps sur l'incongruité de sa situation même si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Même s'il était accablé par des souvenirs trop compliqués pour qu'il ne veuille s'attarder.

Forcé d'admettre que pour lui la Guerre n'avait pas encore connu sa fin ultime alors qu'il entendait plus nettement que jamais les hurlements et les pleures qui résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un compte à rebours annonciateur de ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, plus voir, juste désireux de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Comme si quelque chose de grand n'était sur le point de se produire.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement vu dans cette étendue de gris qui lui avait parue d'une limpidité presque troublante, clairvoyance étincelante face aux lumières d'une compréhension enfin acquise, mais il ne voulait surtout pas augmenter ses doutes déjà conséquent en ayant trop de connaissance car au fond on ne sait que lorsque l'on sait peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque les contradictions ne sont pas légions entre la théorie et la pratique.

Lorsque les paroles ne sont pas si excessivement paradoxales aux actes.

La méditation en parfaite symbiose avec un penseur non influencé par les brimades de la bienséance.

Indépendant face au rôle qu'il était voué à jouer.

Défiant contre une loi qui ne l'atteignait pas.

Blasphémateur des mœurs entravant les préceptes de sérénité, d'apaisement, de bonheur.

A l'instar du rêveur, il rêvait de liberté.

Etre libre de ses décisions, de toutes contraintes inutiles, de tous démons peu dociles, de toutes peur éligibles.

Fantassin bravant les interdits comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Pantin articulé par l'impétuosité d'une ardeur beaucoup trop souvent bridée pour que l'innocence précocement volée ne prenne pas des allures de détermination cadenassait quand la course du temps semblait sortir de son axe, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

C'était toujours un rêve.

Il ferma les yeux avec un faible soupir tout en saisissant la plume qui chatouillait inlassablement la peau sensible de son bras frissonnant.

Se raccrocher si désespérément à ce présent qui avait fait de son passé un tabou devenu incontestable n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire mais qu'elles étaient ses options mise à part observer de loin cette vérité immuable qui ne lui correspondait plus sans qu'il ne puisse véritablement l'accepter ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment concevoir qu'il était simplement dirigé par des principes bien trop importants pour être rejetés par sa propre raison comme s'ils étaient ancrés dans sa chair malgré leurs inexactitudes mensongères qu'il ne parvenait même plus ignorer.

Liens de fer incorruptibles encerclant son être depuis cette nuit de dévastions qu'il voulait juste oublier.

Chaines de métal insubmersibles sur lesquelles était basé un jugement tout aussi faible que ces convictions qu'il avait développés au fil des années, à force d'expériences et d'évaluations du destin, à chaque seconde de ses vingt printemps d'existence passé dans ce qui paraissait être une chimère beaucoup trop brutalement interrompue par la Guerre mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre le risque d'abandonner ce qui lui permettait de continuer les faux-semblants commencés au même où il c'était réveillé à Saint-Mangouste tout comme il ne pouvait pas changer une seconde fois sans être certain que cela ne ce révélerait pas bien pire.

Sans être certain qu'il allait s'en sortir indemne, rasséréné, heureux.

_L'ennui, c'est que les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal._

Que devait-il faire alors ?

Il savait que sa vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant et qu'il devait simplement continuer sans retour possible, mais comment le pouvait-il vraiment si cela signifiait juste faire partit d'un monde qui ne lui ressemblait pas ?

Comment le pouvait-il alors que tout était bien trop différent de ce qu'il avait pus imaginer ?

Bien trop terrifiant pour que la tentation de se perdre dans les songes d'une utopie peu similaire à ce qui était exposé ne le fasse pas succomber sans vergogne.

_Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre._

L'anarchie qui prenait place dans sa tête été trop menaçante et déroutante pour qu'il ne la méprise pas avec une fabulation teintée d'accablement, seule chose qu'on lui avait apprit à faire face à cette virilité qu'il devait sans cesse prouver parce que c'était ainsi qu'il se devait d'agir.

Parce qu'il était inconscient de bafouer l'humanité qui le composait en feignant ce qu'il percevait comme une déficience beaucoup trop honteuse pour être accepter.

Comme s'il n'était pas resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plus de quatre mois en refusant de sortir pour une autre raison que les repas.

Comme s'il n'avait pas été horrifié par ce brusque retour à la vie normal auquel il n'avait pas vraiment été préparé, la lettre venant de Poudlard lui ayant juste donné l'opportunité de fuir ce qui était devenu trop dure à surmonter.

_Endormir la douleur pendant quelques temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau._

Le bruit sec du carnet qui chuta au sol sous la maladresse d'un geste tremblant ne brisa pas la symphonie spectrale des chuchotements issus de ses propres souvenirs, fantômes venus le hanter sous la forme de vieilles réminiscences qui ébranlèrent les mensonges subjectifs de la facilité en alimentant ces doutes infâmes qui prenaient des allures de monstres louant ce qu'il percevait comme un serpent sifflant le vice, lui remémorant tous les subtiles sévices qu'il avait souvent souffert par simple négligence.

Indifférence passive d'un reflet similaire à ce qui était endormi.

Insouciance d'un mal caché aux regards aveuglés.

Impertinence d'un secret difficile à révéler.

Il n'était plus un enfant, ni un jeune homme, même pas un homme.

A peine un vieillard qui en a beaucoup trop vu, un mourant qui sombre dans un mystère exponentiel pour sa seule compréhension, une âme errant au cœur d'un dangereux inconnu à l'aspect de néant.

Esprit perdu dans un désert troublé par d'envoutants mirages qui n'ont de cesse que de l'entrainer vers des aspirations déraisonnables, égaré dans une forêt de lianes lui retirant toute capacité de mouvements, disparu derrière le brouillard d'un océan de questionnement demeurant sans réponse.

Juste un œuf laissé sans surveillance face aux prédateurs redoutables qui guettaient la moindre brèche dans laquelle se glisser, un oisillon tombé sur un terrain beaucoup trop hostile envers sa jeune vie si précieuse, orphelin sans repère abandonné dans un monde qu'il ne peut pas comprendre seul.

Non, ne pas penser à ça.

Ne pas penser à ce qui prenait un sens qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entrevu en exacerbant ce qu'il avait sciemment effacé comme si son propre cerveau voulait qu'il se rappelle de ce qui régnaient au cœur de ses cauchemars.

Comme si quelque chose le poussait à affronter cette douce époque dépossédait de toute sémantique où il avait agréablement été protégé des préoccupations adultes sous de puériles diversions primant l'amusement et la dérision.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas y resonger mais le masque de papier que le temps avait posé sur ses yeux était trop fragile face à la puissance de cet écho qui se répercutait dans chaque fibre de son être, voile se déchirant sous les bourrasques d'une vérité ébranlant les frêles impostures d'un leurre qui ne le trompait plus, lui permettant de croire qu'il était à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin profiter de cette existence qu'il avait sciemment risqué lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

A deux doigts de faire honneur aux élèves ainsi qu'aux Aurors qui étaient mort pour le triomphe d'une idée bien plus puissante que toute l'archaïque intolérance d'une civilisation en déclin.

Mais deux doigts c'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait, juste ce qu'il fallait pour recouvrir le trou béant que son frère affichait si fièrement, suffisant pour camoufler la zébrure qui cheminée de sa nuque à son épaule, seule indice témoignant d'un éboulement qui n'avait pas eu raison de lui.

Stop.

Ca suffit.

Il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé et il l'avait amèrement comprit, alors il devait s'en tenir à la seule solution lui épargnant les incantations infâmes qui avaient été proférés dans cette école pour ne plus jamais entendre l'abominable fracas des corps qui avaient heurtés les murs entre lesquels il avait connu ses premiers émois amoureux, les sols sur lequel il avait souvent couru pour éviter les remontrances, les fenêtres par lesquels il avait rêvé de monter une boutique de magie.

Il fallait juste oublier.

Oublier les joies comme les peines, le bon comme le mauvais, les certitudes comme les doutes.

Tout.

_La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupables s'ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune._

Il tenta vainement de se concentrer sur la prise de note qu'il était sensé faire, initiant même le mouvement lui permettant de ramasser le calepin tombé à ses pieds, mais lorsque ses membres se firent soudainement fébriles et cotonneux sous le furieux flot d'image qui se mit à envahir son esprit brumeux, il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'agripper au bord du lavabo en piteuse état contre lequel il était appuyé, les réflexions prenant une tournure augmentant l'atroce culpabilité qui semblait l'obliger à faire face à des non dits beaucoup trop durement dissimulés pour être ne serait-ce qu'énoncés dans ses propres pensées.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se produisait mais c'était bien là, enfouie dans les tréfonds de son âme saccageait par une confrontation qu'il sentait inéluctable, caché sous les fondations d'une hérésie devenu instable et vacillante, fragile et insignifiante au point de le convaincre que le fait de ne pas avoir assisté à l'affrontement déterminant l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de combats l'avait rendu totalement inapte à intégrer la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait acquis, de tout ce qu'il croyait savoir, de tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait été celui qu'il ne pouvait plus être.

Par Merlin mais c'était ça le problème, au final.

Ce gout d'inachevé qui le séquestrait dans l'amertume d'un acte manqué.

Ces regrets qui tailladés le semblant d'existence qu'il voulait à tout prix afficher.

Epuisante appréhension d'un futur qu'il était juste trop fatigué d'attendre, peu envieux de lutter pour vivre ce qui avait perdue toute sa saveur, toute sa beauté, toute sa valeur.

Merlin, il fallait que ça cesse mais il n'avait pas la force de se battre pour un espoir qui l'avait déjà trahi.

Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à la cause même de tous ses problèmes, préférant l'oisiveté d'une adolescence retrouvée aux difficultés de ce qu'il ne voyait pas comme une simple anecdote de jeunesse.

Préférant faire aussi longtemps que possible comme s'il était encore le Fred Weasley qu'il avait toujours été.

Comme si sa sœur n'avait pas été possédée par le souvenir de Vous-Savez-Qui lui même.

Comme si son père n'avait pas été attaqué par son serpent lors d'une des missions de surveillance orchestrées par l'Ordre pour protéger la Prophétie.

Comme si Bill n'avait pas été mordu par un Loup-Garou sanguinaire lui obéissant ouvertement.

Comme si George n'avait pas eu l'oreille coupé par leur propre Professeur de Potion.

Comme si lui-même n'avait pas été tué pendant la Bataille Final.

Oh Merlin, il voulait tant que ça s'arrête et faire comme si tout cela ne l'avait pas marqué bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Comme s'il croyait vraiment aux sourires qui c'étaient rapidement révélés judicieux pour sa tranquillité et celle de sa famille mais pourquoi ses propres souvenir cherchaient-ils à rompre cette paix qu'il lui avait été particulièrement laborieux d'instaurer et dont-il commençait à peine à profiter des bienfaits ?

Pourquoi était-il beaucoup plus facile de simuler la joie que d'exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement ?

Pourquoi devait-il briser le bonheur de ses proches si cela ne suffisait qu'à contenter son égoïsme exacerbé par un orgueil un peu trop narcissique ?

Il n'était pas stupide, et certainement pas de ceux qui aimaient souffrir pour combler un besoin de reconnaissance envers les chanceux désignés témoins d'une longue déchéance qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir renverser, mais il estimait qu'il était suffisamment grand pour essayer de régler ses soucis sans l'aide de son père ou de sa mère qui aurait été intenable si elle avait remarquée quoi que se soit d'anormale dans son comportement.

Si elle avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un acteur ingénieux jouant avec toute la fiel sournoiserie des Serpentards une pièce bien plus harmonieuse que ce qui lui était soufflé en coulisse, derrière un masque de jovialité et sous un costume de clown devenu trop difficile à porter, mais pourquoi faisait-il ça au juste ?

Pour qui s'obstinait-il à mentir alors qu'il était si las de faire comme si tout allé très bien ?

Comme si son monde ne c'était pas simplement écroulé du jour au lendemain.

Comme s'il savait encore ce qu'il devait faire.

Comme s'il savait toujours qui il était.

_Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment._

Il avait la tragique impression que ses propres pensés étaient soumises à une censure imposée par cette vie sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de décision, démagogie flagrante qui n'a de cesse que d'abrutir les fondements de sa réflexion en anéantissant les difficultés sous une trompeuse facilité artificielle, mais cela revenait à admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul maitre du jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas le seul scénariste de cette tragique histoire devenu un drame grotesque, ni le seul accusé à placer face aux regards scrutateurs d'une dénonciation calomnieuse.

Il faisait partit d'un tout donc quoi de plus normale que d'être influencé par cette unité qu'il se devait de conserver, de perdurer, d'améliorer.

Peut importe le fait qu'il soit perturbé face à ce statut obligeamment offert sans même qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réalisé mais se plaindre serait donné trop d'importance à ce qui n'était pas digne d'intérêt et il s'y refusait tout comme il refusait de continuer cette grotesque mascarade si cela n'avait que pour fonction de faire de lui un sceptique pyrrhonien d'une philosophie adopté au quotidien, un idiot qui pense savoir ce que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre, une marionnette façonnée par quelque chose de plus grand que lui.

Simple Sombral au milieu du troupeau.

Juste un numéro parmi tant d'autre.

_Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient._

Le souvenir d'une lettre s'imposa dans son esprit et il crut suffoquer lorsqu'il sentit une part de lui rejeter avec force le blâme qui entourait ce petit miracle survenue comme un éclair lors d'une nuit sans lune, stigmates beaucoup trop dérisoire face à ce qui grandissait dans sa tête alors que tous les aspects positifs qu'avait eus son retour au château lui revenaient comme l'ayant paradoxalement privé de ce calme presque surnaturel qui prenait présentement possession de lui.

Déroutante sérénité étrangère fourmillant dans son corps en attisant les flammes d'un incendie qui calcinait ce qu'il croyait être son esprit.

Assurance hurlant sa rébellion sous les fouets d'une conscience insidieusement révélée erroné.

Murmures issus d'une magie l'empêchant de contrôler le persistant sentiment de renaissance qui l'envahissait de toute part, le plongeant sans même qu'il ne puisse lutter dans ce qui le terrifiait ordinairement au-delà des mots.

_La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même._

**A**bsurdité nait d'une réalité dépossédée de tout sens.

**C**omplaisance d'une éducation faisant taire l'innocence.

**C**oups répétés de normes désavouant ce qui doit être réprimé.

**E**lucubration d'âmes compromises par la cupidité.

**P**iètre égocentrisme discernable derrière les barreaux d'une pensée devenue trompeuse.

**T**ourment d'un prisonnier trop passif de sa modernité jugée pernicieuse.

**E**tablissement de maux que l'œil ne peut voir.

**R**endant minimes les chances d'acquérir le savoir.

Non.

Non, il ne voulait pas revivre les épreuves qu'il avait dus endurer, les peurs qui tapissaient les ombres de sa mémoire comme les lambeaux oublié d'une vie antérieur, la démence qui l'avait parfois saisit lorsque tout avait été beaucoup trop délicat et insurmontable.

Poudlard était le seul lieu où il se sentait chez lui, le seul endroit qui l'avait aidé à reprendre un semblant d'existence ponctué de blagues et de moqueries qui étaient progressivement redevenu le centre des conversations aux fils des mois, alors il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qu'il avait difficilement construit à partir de ruines si c'était pour recommencer à zéro.

Il avait eu énormément de mal à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes dans le château qui avait connu l'horreur des actes de Magie Noire perpétrés durant la Guerre mais c'était également dans ce lieu qu'il avait vécu ses plus beaux moments et il voulait simplement continuer à faire comme si le reste n'avait jamais existé.

Il voulait tout oublier.

Juste oublier.

Tournant le dos à son frère et faisant face à ce miroir qu'il n'observa pas, il baissa la tête et laissa son regard airer sur la rouille noirâtre qui recouvrait de sa croute putride l'éclat affaiblie d'une céramique durement éprouvé par le passage du temps.

Triste analogie de ce dont il conservera également la trace indélébile.

Métaphore ironique d'un mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur avec une efficacité redoutable.

**S**ensuelle facilité qu'ait la tentation d'ignorer ses erreurs.

**E**nvoutement battit sur l'infondé d'une vérité mensongère.

**S**acrilège d'une intelligence devenue primitive face à la peur.

La fraîcheur de la pièce ne parvient pas à endiguer la chaleur tortueuse qui le submergea tandis qu'il se revoyait transformer l'ours en peluche de Ron en araignée géante après la destruction de son premier balai, ce qui avait malencontreusement provoqué son arachnophobie compulsive à la vu du moindre insecte à longue pattes même si cela n'avait pas été intentionnel.

Il n'eut aucun mal à s'entendre injurier Percy l'Arrogant à cause de son comportement jugé bien trop parfait pour être véritablement naturelle, bien trop différent du sien pour être simplement accepté, allant jusqu'à tenter de l'enfermer dans une pyramide pendant leur vacance en Egypte et à détruire son couple avec la désigné inconsciente Pénélope Deauclaire.

Merlin, il avait donné au cousin d'Harry des Pralines Longue Langue qui avait faillit l'étouffé lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher pour la Coupe du Monde Quidditch et il avait enfermé Graham Montague dans l'Armoire à Disparaitre qui avait servit à Malfoy parce qu'il avait voulu jouir de son statut de Membre de la Brigade Inquisitorial en leur retirant plus de cent point sous un prétexte beaucoup trop bancal, l'envoyant à Saint-Mangouste dans un piteuse état ce dont-il c'était fièrement enorgueillit lorsqu'il l'avait apprit.

Une attitude qui lui paru globalement si semblable à celle des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui qu'il en ressentit un déchirant sentiment de regret et de dégout mêlé.

**T**orture mentale débutant lorsque la douloureuse compréhension d'un passé révolu ce fait.

**O**bstruant le regard sur ce qui est si facilement assimilable à un mal être passager.

**R**éaction instinctive permettant de conserver une image acceptable.

**D**éroutante illusion persuasive devant laquelle la confiance est coupable.

**S**inueuse solitude aux dents aiguisaient distillant sans cesse son venin de terreur.

Il ressentit le rire profond qui c'était échappé de sa gorge nouée lorsque Percy avait déclaré à Pius Thicknesse qu'il démissionnait avant de l'attaquer sans hésitation, allant à l'encontre d'absolument tous ses principes en levant sa baguette contre le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, ce qui l'avait rendu totalement ivre de bonheur et de fierté envers ce frère qu'il avait cru si fade et sans intérêt, littéralement indigne de faire partit de leur famille si atypique.

Il touchait presque à la merveilleuse sensation de soulagement excessif qui avait envahie chaque parcelle de son corps lors de l'instant qui avait précédé l'épouvantable détonation marquant le début de ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.

Avant la brève mais fulgurante douleur qui c'était abattue sur lui.

Avant que tout ne sois subitement devenu noir sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit.

Sans qu'aucune lumière blanche à suivre n'ait brillée au bout du tunnel dans lequel il avait été poussé malgré lui.

Forcé de poser son regard sur un renouveau qu'il n'avait pu que renier en refusant d'admettre que sa recherche du bonheur était loin d'être terminé, en refusant de croire qu'il avait raté le moment qui avait vu la fin d'un monde bien trop connu pour être si facilement oublié.

Soldat entendant le récit épique de ce qu'il aurait du voir de ses propres yeux.

Vétéran resté sur le champ de bataille malgré le rappelle des troupes.

Supplicié attendant juste l'immatérielle conviction que tout aller finir tôt ou tard.

_Insupportable. _

Un seul clignement d'œil et tout avait basculé.

_Intolérable. _

Un seul clignement d'œil et plus rien n'avait le moindre sens, plus rien n'était normale, banale, comme avant.

_Inacceptable._

**D**écadence d'une époque où jeunesse est trop amère pour rimer avec sagesse.

**O**ublieuse du fait que le temps est une donnée chiffrée justifiant le changement.

**N**ourricière d'une pensée imparfaite fondée sur l'abolition des faiblesses.

**N**omade bafouant sans la moindre prestance les principes même d'une idée abstraite à la subjectivité.

**E**cume de sel attaquant la roche épaisse d'un conservatisme depuis trop longtemps couronné.

Sa réintégration à Poudlard lui avait progressivement permit de sentir ses plaies ce faire moins voyantes et lancinantes jusqu'à lui paraître presque invisibles, insignifiantes.

Son corps avait surmonté ce que son esprit ne pouvait supporter mais trop nombreux étaient les doutes qui l'avaient forcé à d'innombrables remises en questions parfois humiliantes et avilissantes l'empêchant de simplement jouir de cette vie pour laquelle il c'était tant battu.

Il voulait vraiment se sortir de cette psychose post-traumatique qui le retenait dans un monde de fantasme pour vivre comme tous se plaisaient à le faire hormis lui, mais comment le pouvait-il ?

Comment ?

Même s'ils avaient récemment pus rouvrir leur commerce à distance maintenant que Gringotts avait donné à Kingsley tout pouvoir sur les biens des Mangemorts exécutés, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient recommencés leur petit marché noir auprès des élèves qui avaient toujours été d'excellents clients, la crainte d'être considéré comme un lâche indigne de l'écusson qu'il portait l'empêchait de parler de ce qui l'influençait tout bas.

L'enfermant dans un cycle qui avait sans cesse limité ses frontières du possible.

Le laissant piégé, pieds et poings liés, par des cordes qu'il sentait craquer à chaque inflexion de ses pensées, à chaque dénouement de ses réflexions dérangeantes qui le poussaient à abandonner face à ce passé définitivement trop présent, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'était pas près.

Même s'il paraissait séduisant de se défaire de la détresse qui l'avait amaigris lorsqu'on il avait apprit que tout était terminé, des nuits d'insomnies qui avaient formées ses cernes lorsque l'avenir lui avait paru illusoire, des journées répétitives qui c'étaient succédés en ternissant son regard sans qu'il n'ait vraiment réalisé que la course du temps était irrattrapable, il ne pouvait si résoudre si cela signifiait qu'il devait tout encaisser une seconde fois.

Le courage lui faisait de nouveau défaut mais il ne parvenait pas à le réanimer.

Il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, à le ressentir, à l'éprouver.

Habitude détestable qu'il feignait ne pas posséder et qu'il ne put pourtant plus éluder tandis que les notes d'une valse mémorable résonnaient dans ses souvenirs.

**P**rémices d'une révélation désignant le changement.

**U**nité d'une scission qui se comble progressivement.

**I**ndépendance qui n'a rien de trompeur.

**S**agesse d'un savoir libérateur.

**S**ouffle de rébellion dans un corps enchainé.

**A**pocalypse dans l'harmonie d'une conscience éveillée.

**N**ativité d'une évolution fulgurante.

**C**aptivité devenu moins menaçante.

**E**clipse onirique dont l'origine n'a plus de secret pour l'esprit délivré.

Cela signifiait peut être que le moment était venu de dépasser tout ça, de se laisser aller et voir ce qui pouvait en découler comme si ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les évènements alors pourquoi ne pas simplement cesser de lutter et observer ?

Analyser ?

Détailler ?

C'était sa vie après tout.

Juste son passé.

Ses ténèbres.

Les fondations de son futur.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa alors qu'il se redressait pour reprendre contenance, observant avec une certaine réticence son reflet dans le miroir presque opaque qui lui renvoya l'image d'un visage lumineux qu'il n'était absolument plus habitué à voir et qui le laissa littéralement figé.

Ses yeux brillants de malice étaient teintés d'incompréhensions alors qu'il semblait être spectateur d'une joie retenue qui implosait dans son corps avec la même force que les Feux d'Artifices qu'il avait lâché lors de leur départ pendant les BUSE de Ronald.

Une somptueuse allégresse surpassant celle qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'Harry leur avait fait don des Gallions qu'il avait gagné lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et qui leur avait permis de monter la boutique de farces et attrapes dont ils avaient toujours rêvés.

Quelque chose de fort, de bon, de dévastateur avait envahis ses pensées et c'était comme si toutes ses craintes étaient en train de fondre sous la chaleur du soleil levant, révélant une petite pousse au milieu d'un champ de cendre, un bourgeon sur un arbre calciné, un signe que la vie était tout simplement belle et digne d'être vécue.

C'était étrange mais, en cette seconde, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les battements de son cœur qui suivait un rythme langoureusement faible comme s'il s'était s'arrêté de courir après une très longue course poursuite, comme si sa respiration était redevenu calme après un essoufflement auquel il avait fini par s'habituer, l'air l'enivrant tel une gorgée de Whisky-Pure-Feu en faisant tomber sa gène et ses inhibitions, ses peurs et ses doutes, son jugement et sa raison.

Il se sentait vivant.

Vivant

**A**cceptation d'un refus violemment défendu.

Il se revit chiper la Carte du Maraudeur dans le bureau de Rusard après qu'il les ait trouvés dans la salle de bain désaffecté du septième étage, là où durant leur Première année ils avaient montés les prémices de ce qui était devenu Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Il vit même les boules de neiges qu'il avait envouté percuter avec force le turban d'un Quirell bégayant des punitions qu'il n'avait jamais faite, leur sélection comme Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, le visage rouge brique de Percy après qu'il lui ait volé son insigne de Préfet, sa rencontre avec Harry et le sauvetage grâce à la Ford Angelina.

Et il y avait aussi les rires, les rires qui emplissaient sa tête comme une douce symphonie lors de leur première victoire contre les Serpentards, lorsqu'ils avaient remportés la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, lorsque Ginny avait commencée sa Première année.

Des rires qui retentissaient sans cesse jusqu'au retour de celui qui avait fait de leur existence un véritable enfer.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant plus repenser à tout ça, ne voulant pas être mis face un bonheur qu'il ne possédait plus, face à des rappelles du passé qu'il voulait enterrer à jamais tout comme cette vie qui ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas.

C'était encore trop récent.

Trop dure.

Trop douloureux.

_Le fait que tu sois capable de ressentir une telle douleur constitue ta plus grande force._

Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas vraiment l'impression d'en souffrir ?

Pourquoi sentait-il qu'il avait juste eu peur d'une chute sans qu'elle ne soit jamais vraiment arrivée ?

Comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il était l'un de ces enfants pleurant sans véritable raison après avoir expérimenté la désagréable sensation de perte d'équilibre rapidement suivit par cette douleur qui à tendance à couper le souffle en marquant la conscience, contribuant à ce que fut simplement nommé l'apprentissage par ceux qui n'ont de cesse que d'alimenter la peur de l'échec et de l'erreur.

La hantise de ne pas suivre le chemin de droiture imposé par la normalité.

L'horreur face à ce qui était à l'origine de l'émergence des Mages Noirs et qui régissait leur communauté, leur culture, leur pensée.

Il avait mal mais c'était comme lors de ses exaltantes crampes qu'il avait parfois eues après des matchs particulièrement sportif, comme si cette sensation était une preuve encore plus frappante de toute la vie qui l'habitait et qu'il avait renié en faisant l'exact inverse de ce qu'il voulait faire, de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se sentait déterminé.

Conquérant.

Vivant.

**L'**apitoiement arrêté endiguant un paradoxal devenu trop extravaguant pour être ignoré.

**E**rosion décidée à ne pas finir.

**S**alissure incrustée refusant de partir.

**P**arasite se nourrissant d'incertitudes surestimées.

**R**établissant un bien être ardemment désiré.

**I**nitiation interrompue par facilité.

**T**riomphe repoussé par rapidité.

Fermant les yeux tout en se massant légèrement le front, il fut brusquement assourdit par les sons cacophoniques qui se perdaient dans les méandres de son esprit beaucoup trop léger face à cette situation qu'il n'expliquait pas.

Face aux cris de panique et aux explosions qu'il entendait aussi nettement que lorsqu'il les avait vécus.

Face à cette odeur de sang et de chaire calcinée qui semblait presque flotter dans l'air comme lors de cette atroce soirée de mai, mais comment parvenait-il à conserver un tel calme sans que cela ne lui demande le moindre effort ?

Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas les frissons, les tremblements et les sueurs froides que lui procurait ordinairement ce genre de souvenir ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il plus peur ?

Il se vit soudainement donner la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry malgré l'évasion de Sirius lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait été interdit de sortit à Prés-au-Lard, juché sur son balais en destination du Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre l'appartement attenant au petit local qu'ils avaient achetés et partiellement retapés avant leur départ du château, établissant les bases de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé fantastique et ahurissant, n'ayant en tête que l'aboutissement de ce rêve qu'il chérissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qu'ils avaient eus la chance folle de pouvoir réaliser malgré le manque d'honnêteté de Ludo Verpey envers le pari qu'ils avaient pourtant gagnés.

Il entendit les encouragements et applaudissements de la foule qui avait soutenu leur mépris visible envers celle qui avait eue l'audace de les empêcher de développer leur talent naturel et de jouir de cette liberté dont ils avaient été injustement dépossédés, les nombreuses Beuglantes de leur mère qui n'avaient sus les dissuader de monter petit à petit leur boutique, prenant tout leur temps pour laisser libre cours à leur art et obtenant un succès instantané jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés de mettre la clef sous la porte alors qu'ils étaient les derniers à opposer une résistance visible à ceux qui pillaient, détruisaient, blessaient, raflaient.

Merlin mais pourquoi tout s'acharnait-il à être si clair ?

Si visible qu'il se sentit incroyablement stupide de persister dans cette déchéance qu'il condamnait pourtant avec ferveur chez les autres.

Dans cette stupidité qui l'avait fatalement enlisée et détruit sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Sans même qu'il n'ait voulu le voir.

Le comprendre.

Il était dans des toilettes inutilisés avec pour seul compagnie son frère jumeau qui préparait leur dernière trouvaille et il entendait presque la voix de sa mère lui raconter les vieilles légendes et traditions des Sang-Purs, les vieux mythes qui planaient dans leur histoire, les secrets qui y était complotés dans l'ombre, et il se sentit grand, serein, puissant.

Comme s'il réalisait vraiment toute la profondeur de ses histoires faussement destinés à endormir les enfants en bas âge rêvant d'aventure et de bataille.

Comme si cela faisait simplement partit de lui au même titre que toutes ses idées désignaient sous le terme d'opinion.

Moral qu'il découvrait de ses propres yeux sans aucune manipulation extérieur.

Vérité qui lui sembla bien plus merveilleuse que ce déni qu'il percevait enfin comme une barrière l'empêchant de s'évader de cette étrange prison intérieur.

**Q**ualificatif donné à ce qui ne peut être assumé.

**U**sure d'une idée sciemment falsifiée.

**I**nsistance d'une trop mauvaise volonté.

Le souvenir d'une barbe blanche s'imposa dans son esprit et il resongea à celle qu'il avait arborée grâce à l'invention sensée garantir leur participation au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il revit la bagarre somme toute pathétique qu'il avait livré contre son jumeau après la cruelle désillusion ressentit lorsqu'ils avaient purement et simplement été expulsés du cercle protecteur qui entourait la Coupe de Feu.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient eus la prétention de penser être de taille pour lutter contre les sortilèges de Dumbledore, comme si de simple adolescents aussi géniaux soient-ils pouvaient égaler au pouvoir du plus grand Sorcier ayant jamais existé, comme si ils avaient eus la moindre chance de trouver une faille dans le bouclier de celui qui était mort pour des convictions qu'il leur avait légué tout au long de son mandat de Directeur.

Ses idéaux lui avait parus magnifique lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple étudiant mais désormais il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait toujours était considéré comme un fou excentrique profanateur du savoir qu'il devait perpétrer, un sénile ignorant du monde tel qu'il l'était véritablement hors des murs de son château, un philanthrope en recherche constante de ce qui ne peut véritablement exister.

Tout n'était pas aussi beau qu'il c'était plus à le conter et s'en rendre compte par lui-même était bien plus difficile à accepter que s'il avait simplement été prévenus de l'ignominie inhérente à l'être humain.

Il se sentait trahis, trompé et floué, mais qu'aurait dit Dumbledore s'il était encore là ?

Qu'il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter ?

Que seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison ?

Mais comment le pouvait-il alors que personne ne propageait plus la bonne parole ?

Alors que personne ne savait mieux que lui trouver les mots qui savaient renforcer l'espoir et la détermination.

Les rassurant et les guidant sous la simple force d'un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Les aidants à surmonter leurs peurs et leurs incompréhensions grâce à son calme remplit de sagesse.

Les poussant à lutter contre ces doutes qui anéantissaient tout développement de tolérance et d'unité.

Il était mort et ils étaient seuls dorénavant.

Vide et sans conviction à défendre.

Sans modèle à suivre.

Sans but à atteindre.

Seul.

_Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ?_

Il se revit donner à Ron une Sucettacide qui lui avait troué la langue, modifier l'inscription présente sur l'insigne de Préfet qui avait fait la fierté de Percy, ce qui avait d'ailleurs honteusement été plagié par les Serpentards pour déstabiliser Harry avant la première épreuve du Tournois, et lancer une Bombabouse près de tante Murielle lors d'un dîner de famille, exploit peu contestable vu qu'elle refusait depuis lors de revenir au Terrier pour les fêtes, mais force est de constater que la stupidité lui avait vraiment évité de prendre conscience des véritables conséquences de ses actes.

Beaucoup trop fasciné par ses propres créations et par la joie exprimée lors de ses grands moments d'inspirations, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait fait souffrir les destinataires de ses farces avant aujourd'hui mais était-ce vraiment lui le seul fautif ?

Etait-ce vraiment lui le seul à blâmer ?

A pointer du doigt ?

Non, non parce qu'au finale les enfants ne comprennent pas ce genre de chose.

Ils sont inconscients des subtilités de l'existence, ignorant de tout ce qui les attends, de tout ce qui est bien ou mauvais, de tout ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire, dire ou ne pas dire, penser ou ne pas penser, personne ne prenant vraiment la peine de leur expliquer ce qui est si logiquement assimilable pour des esprits avertis, personne ne perdant du temps à rassurer ce qui se cache au fil de jours passé dans la peur et l'incompréhension.

Triste victime d'adulte bien trop nostalgique d'une innocence perdue pour arrêter le massacre de leur vie futur.

Juste des objets subtilement manipulés par des mains profanes, du bétail élevé dans des cages joliment doré, des individus privés de toutes notions de libre-arbitre.

Il se sentit brutalement haineux contre ses parents.

Contre ses frères qui lui avait caché toute l'horreur de l'humanité.

Contre lui-même pour avoir crut à cette supercherie qu'il se targuait de deviner si aisément dans les livres.

Contre la société qui lui avait simplement mentis avec ses belles histoires et ce schéma utopique qu'il était implicitement forcé de suivre s'il voulait être heureux et avoir une existence parfaite.

Etre sage et respectueux.

Bien étudier à l'école.

Trouver un travail.

Fonder une famille.

**D**égout d'une réalité manquant cruellement de passion.

**E**spoir grandissant d'avoir saisit l'insaisissable.

**S**ensation indéfinissable de savoir intarissable.

**I**vresse d'un jour nouveau et merveilleux.

**R**êve devenu possible et licencieux.

Indignation.

Une envie de hurler, de frapper, de tuer cette incompétence qui l'avait brimé, cette monotonie qui était trop précieuse pour être perturbée, cette foutu normalité qui n'avait de définition que celle que des idiots se plaisaient à lui donner pour justifier leurs conneries, le dévasta avec la puissance d'un des Chauve-Furie de Ginny.

La perfection n'existait pas, c'était un idéal donné en exemple et son père le lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas, mais il c'était tout de même laissé abuser par son caractère si tentant et enjôleur en refusant de reconnaitre qu'il n'était plus ce garçon trop impétueux et intrépide qui ne se séparait jamais de son jumeau avec qui il avait surement fait plus que les quatre cents coups, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait et qui ne connaissait pas toute l'implication délicate d'une blague digne de se nom, à cause d'un simple mensonge universellement fondé sur cette recherche constante de perfection.

Une lobotomie opérait par des dictateurs de la bonne conscience qui s'étendait comme une pandémie des plus virulentes en contaminant les raisons sans aucuns symptômes visibles sur le court terme, détruisant silencieusement ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment aux règles des si respectables convenances, bienséances, espérances.

Volcan en sommeille violement réveillé par le séisme qui anéantissait un à un les piliers de son esprit devenu trop fragile pour résister.

Ouragan prenant sa source dans le tonnerre électrique qui choquait son cœur au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il avait peut être fait une mauvaise interprétation des mots, des idées, des évènements.

Et s'il avait eu tords ?

Et si c'était lui le seul coupable au final ?

Il était seul à souffrir de ce qu'il n'avait pas était préparé à vivre et à ressentir après tout, mais même si c'était lui et seulement lui qui avait décidé de faire ce qu'il avait fait lors de cette nuit marqué par l'histoire, tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple adaptation face aux circonstances.

Juste une réaction instinctive lorsqu'il avait vraiment du se battre pour protéger sa vie.

Lorsqu'il avait vu un Mangemort menacer celle de ce frère qu'il venait à peine de découvrir.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas mort et que la vie continuait.

A présent c'est dans la solitude qu'il affrontait ce qui ne devait pas l'être, ce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment apprendre, ni perdre ou gagner, ses propre pensées ayant l'aspect des causes mêmes de tous ses maux alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu du temps à nier ce qui l'avait initialement rendu désireux de retrouver toute cette fougue, toute cette confiance, cette assurance que Poudlard lui avait donné au fil des années où il s'était construit en tant qu'Homme et Sorcier.

Une simple mais soudaine prise de conscience qui lui avait permit de voir que tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'on se plaisait à le lui faire croire et qui c'était violemment exacerbé par l'effondrement du système lorsque la banque avait fermé le jour même de la Grande Bataille.

Lorsque les Gobelins qui ne s'étaient pas mêlés au combat avaient fuis en rendant tout l'or qui n'avait pas servi aux desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres intouchable pour de simple Sorcier, totalement inutilisable pour réparer les dégâts matériels et humains considérables que la Guerre avait causé.

La peur collective avait menée certain à des actes stupides et insensés quand la nouvelle s'était propagé dans toute l'Angleterre, donnant naissance à une étrange aura de folie qui avait imprégné les plus téméraires vers des aspirations dangereuses en contribuant à rendre cette paix que tous proclamait uniquement visible dans la Gazette des Sorciers et non pas dans cette réalité qu'il avait vécu hors du papier.

Dans ce monde délabré qu'il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'endurer et qui avait contribué à attiser en lui une certitude que tout n'était pas vraiment fini.

Une peur paralysante à l'idée d'affronter une nouvelle fois la réalité.

Une hantise de ne pas s'en relever comme il l'avait si difficilement fait lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à ne rien faire en attendant que le monde redevienne calme et vivable.

En attendant que tout s'arrange au plus vite pour ce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Ne pas comprendre.

Ne pas admettre.

Pourtant il avait parfaitement su que rien ne serait facile le jour même ou il avait saisit que tout aurait été plus simple si les paroles de celui qui fut la risée de cette communauté dont il était le sauveur n'avaient pas été démenties par un Ministère bien trop corrompu pour être honnête.

Son ardeur à ébruiter le moins possible le retour trop dérangeant et effrayant de Voldemort lui avait mis le Nargol à l'oreille alors qu'il n'avait pas dix-sept, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu croire que Harry puisse mentir avec autant de conviction sur un sujet aussi grave et sérieux, bien trop tabou pour être ne serait-ce qu'évoqué sans prudence et surtout par lui.

Il en avait perdu le peu de fois qu'il portait aux paroles de celui qui était sensé prendre les bonnes décisions, connaissant les méthodes un peu scabreuses de cette politique que son père avait souvent dénigré et sachant parfaitement que la vérité était souvent cachée lorsque la panique pouvait prendre le dessus, lorsque leur mère avait voulue leurs interdire de quitter le Terrier pour suivre les cours à Poudlard comme lors de cette Première Guerre dont-il ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenir, alors pourquoi avait-il eu si peur ?

Le monde ne sera plus jamais comme avant et il le savait, alors pourquoi cette peur qu'il sentait plus nettement que jamais comme quelque chose qui l'avait privé de guérison ?

L'empêchant de soigner ses plaies ?

D'aller mieux ?

D'avancer ?

Il avait régressé, ça c'était au moins une certitude, mais comment cela avait-il put arriver ?

Comment avait-il put faire l'exacte inverse de ce pourquoi il avait accepté l'offre de McGonagall ?

De ce pourquoi il avait tant voulu quitter son existence d'adulte ?

Peut importe, c'était du passé.

Fini le temps où il avait été forcé de fuir et de se cacher, de communiquer avec le monde via une radio clandestine qu'il avait inévitablement nommé Potterveille en priant pour retrouver et redonner une lueur d'espoir à tout ceux qui avaient été séparé de leur proche, à tous ceux qui avaient été ignorant ce qui c'était déroulé dans l'ombre de l'image surexposée et plus ou moins subtilement entretenue par le Ministère.

Fini l'attente que l'absence d'action concrète avait sans cesse prolongé jusqu'à qu'ils se soient affrontés directement et non plus par l'intermédiaire d'innocents ou d'esprits aisément corruptibles.

Fini les semaines qui c'étaient succédés sans qu'ils n'aient eus de nouvelle d'un membre de leur famille ou de l'Ordre alors que le nombre de morts et de disparus avait un peu plus augmenté chaque jour, alors que les Détraqueurs avaient envahis l'Angleterre en rendant son atmosphère putride et hantée, l'espoir de voir la fin de cet enfer arriver s'amenuisant d'heure en heure aux fils des jours passés à guetter l'inévitable.

C'était fini.

Toute cette folie était terminée depuis presque neuf mois et il lui semblait que pour la première fois, il s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Déclic spontané dont-il ignorait la nature mais qu'il avait secrètement espéré avoir depuis la seconde qui avait suivit son retour au château.

Réalisation qui ouvre la voie à diverse possibilité qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagé mais qu'il se plaisait enfin à imaginer sans que rien de néfaste ne lui fasse obstacle comme s'il avait réussit ce pourquoi il se qualifiait de trop faible.

Comme si son être redevenait subitement un tout après les fragmentations qu'il avait lui-même orchestré.

Il se sentait enfin entier.

Il se sentait vraiment vivant.

_L'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse._

**S**'assurer ne sert qu'à augmenter l'orgueil et la vanité.

**E**vidence d'un être perclus par les contradictions.

**L**impide pour celui qui désir vraiment voir.

**E**chappatoire d'une justice immorale.

**V**endetta semblant naitre du savoir.

**E**cho ancestral en perdition.

**R**évolte dirigée par la probité.

Il ne bougea pas, toujours appuyé contre un lavabo qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, le regard plongé dans des yeux qui ne voyait plus vraiment le monde de la même façon.

Il était étudiant pour avoir ses ASPICs, grand farceur émérite qui avait trouvé en la personne de Draco Malfoy un adversaire de taille, superviseur d'une Potion qui allait essuyer l'affront qu'il avait subit et il avait l'impression persistante que quelque chose de nouveau était sur le point de commencer.

Quelque chose de grand, de puissant, d'imminent qui ne connaissait aucune limite, aucune frontière, aucun barrage.

Mais il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Une vive excitation le submergea brutalement comme lorsqu'il avait apprit que la date du dernier combat avait été fixé quand il se souvint de ce désir de propager cette allégresse et cette bonne humeur qui avait progressivement disparue de leur quotidien pendant son enfance.

Une envie innocente de donner de la joie alors que Voldemort avait semé le malheur et de faire rire ceux qui avaient pleurés par sa faute.

Une simple conviction qui avait été le moteur de toute son existence avant qu'il ne soit forcé d'observer les meurtres perpétrés avec une cruauté et un plaisir que l'on ne pouvait que qualifier de malsain, d'ignoble, d'impardonnable.

Merlin, il avait oublié.

Il avait oublié l'été magnifique qu'ils avaient passés à inventer les tout premiers véritables produits Weasley, le soutient particulier qu'il avait apporté à Harry lorsqu'il fut accusé d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard, à Ron lorsque celui qui était encore Croutard c'était enfuit, à Hermione lorsqu'elle avait développée un impressionnant œil au beurre noir à cause de l'un de leur Télescope Boxeur.

Il avait oublié la fierté qu'il avait ressentit en obtenant son permit de Transplanage, les Doxies qu'il avait dérobé lors du grand nettoyage au 12 Square Grimmauld, les regards qu'il avait échangés avec Angelina, le pardon qu'il fut le premier à accorder à Percy.

Il c'était oublié.

En oubliant son passé il avait oublié qui il était.

Sarcastique, sans conteste le plus audacieux et orgueilleux des Weasley, le plus prétentieux également, et l'un des seuls membres de sa famille à avoir conservé son innocence qui lui avait donnée cette imagination débordante dont-il usait et abusait avec une folie qui n'avait d'égale que son génie.

Celui qui entrainait souvent George dans ses blagues parfois cruels, qui n'était pas vraiment mauvais, et encore moins semblable aux adeptes de Magie Noir comme il avait put le croire lorsqu'il avait ressentit la joie morbide de voir un homme plier l'échine face à sa baguette, mais qui n'avait pas son pareille pour savoir très exactement où frapper avec une précision incisive quand cela s'avéré nécessaire.

Il était Fred Weasley, celui qui ne rechignait pas à employer des techniques Moldus lorsqu'elles étaient efficaces, celui qui avait été beaucoup trop soumis à son instinct de survis pour continuer à culpabiliser en endossant seul la responsabilité de son manque de connaissance, celui qui se sentait en paix avec lui-même tandis que tout semblait perdre de son importance.

Douce évidence dont-il connaissait les raisons et les causes.

Tendre persuasion qui l'avait retenu dans ce rêve ne représentant rien de constructif.

Inévitable mensonge qui se dissipait tout comme cet aveuglement qu'il avait sciemment instauré pour plus de crédibilité.

Pour ne pas voir ce qui aurait changé sa vision des choses.

Pour ne pas comprendre ce qui aurait tout bouleverser.

Pour ne pas accepter ce qui était si différent et terrifiant.

Si oppressant et écœurant.

Si médisant et convainquant.

Cela n'avait aucune importance, il se sentait bien ainsi entouré de toutes ses voix qui lui rappelait des souvenirs trop vite oubliés alors le reste lui importait peu, les autres lui importaient peu.

Après tout, ce n'étaient pas eux qui ressentaient ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ce n'était pas eux qui étaient dans sa tête alors pourquoi ne devait-il pas primer son bonheur face au jugement de ceux qui l'observaient de haut ?

Face aux critiques de ceux pour qui il n'était rien.

Pour qui il ne représentait rien.

Pour qui il ne valait rien.

Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par ce sourire étrangement blasé qu'il voyait naitre sur son visage aux traits reposés et il eut une irrépressible envie de rire.

Un rire vrai qu'il sentait naitre dans sa gorge avec la force d'un hurlement.

Un rire suffisamment sonore pour se répercuter contre les hauts plafonds de cette pièce aux dimensions démesurées.

Pour se faire entendre jusqu'au bout du couloir où de nombreux tableaux attendaient de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer à une telle heure dans des toilettes depuis fort longtemps condamnés.

Etait-il vraiment possible de connaitre une félicité si intense face à une réalité aussi pathétique ?

Etait-il normale que plus rien n'ait l'air véritablement choquant, ni étonnant ?

Comme si tout avait un gout étrange de déjà vu.

Comme si tout était si aisément discernable que s'en était trop inquiétant pour être réel.

Trop sur joué pour être vraisemblable.

Eloquent.

Concluant.

Son regard dériva vers les flammes qui caressaient langoureusement l'étain du chaudron et il eu une petite pensée pour toutes ces personnes qui avaient donnés leur vie afin qu'il puisse profiter de cette existence qu'il avait envie de croquer à pleine dent tandis que le sourire de Tonks s'évaporait tout comme ces images qui constituaient un passé enfin accepté, le laissant dans un silence apaisant malgré le bouillonnement incessant de la potion.

Malgré le claquement sec du couteau contre la planche de bois.

Malgré le crissement irritant d'une lame broyant impitoyablement un ingrédient.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses mouvements hypnotiques et envoutants qui lui semblaient plus véritables que jamais alors qu'il peinait à s'habituer au fait qu'il était vraiment seul avec lui même.

Plus de murmures, de chuchotements, de cris, ni de rire.

Juste sa respiration un peu trop précipité et les battements rapides de son cœur qui suivaient la cadence endiablé du martellement provoqué par son frère.

Juste ses pensées nouvelles qu'il se devait d'ordonner et dont certaines lui semblaient déjà floues.

Juste lui et tout ce qu'il allait devenir.

Tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir créer, innover, rattraper.

Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant et il le savait, mais il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus peur.

_P__our un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus._

- « Voila, c'est fini » souffla George dans un soupir.

Oui, fini la panique qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il l'avait vu couvert de sang à cause du Sectumsempra perdu de Snape, fini les heures d'angoisses et d'inquiétudes sans fondements, les doutes infertiles et inutiles, les peurs insensés qui le rendait presque honteux face à tous ce temps perdu, mais ce n'était pas si grave, et encore moins inutile, puisque rien d'autre ne comptait que cette sensation de vie qui parcourait présentement sa peau comme le ferait la douce brise d'un soir d'été.

Sa famille était plus soudé que jamais, leur réputation n'était plus à faire, ils avaient de l'argent et ils possédaient la notoriété, l'admiration, un pouvoir certain sur les autres.

Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré et le fait de le réaliser lui donna la simple mais merveilleuse sensation d'être heureux.

Vraiment heureux.

Une profusion de joie qui se déversa dans son être avec la force du Cognard qui avait été détourné de sa splendide trajectoire par Dobby.

Une certitude que tout était possible, réalisable, imaginable, comme si rien ne pouvait plus le brider, ni arrêter cette vague qui dévastait ses douces illusions devenues si handicapantes avec le temps.

Son bonheur était tout ce qui importé et il le comprenait enfin.

Il avait comprit.

Il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait prés.

_Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison._

- « Je vois déjà la tête que vont tirer les Serpentards » murmura son frère en remuant la potion avec un sourire vengeur.

Un rire lui échappa et il fut presque certain de sentir sa magie s'agiter en propageant dans son corps une délicate onde de chaleur qui l'obligea à marcher dans la pièce afin de taire cette tumultueuse adrénaline retrouvée.

Il ressentait une euphorie presque démente qui lui donnait envie de crier, de chanter, de danser, de sauter partout et d'entrainer son frère dans sa folle farandole même s'il se contenta de sourire doucement en savourant les profondes inspirations qu'il prenait comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas simplement respiré.

Merlin, tout vient vraiment à point à qui sait attendre alors ?

C'était donc aussi facile que cela ?

Ne plus penser à ce qui fait mal sans pour autant le rejeter et réaliser un beau jour que c'était juste un passé sur lequel il avait construit son présent ?

Juste un événement qui lui semblait si lointain qu'il ne se souvenait même plus véritablement de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là ?

Une simple vérité qui n'a pas vraiment lieu de semer le trouble.

Un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas changé et qui l'avait mené là où il était.

Là où tout avait commencé.

Là où tout devait ce terminé.

Aube aussi nouvelle que celle qu'il voyait luire avec plus de force et de conviction.

Début d'un changement qui ne pouvait que le conduire vers quelque chose de plus magnifique que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Vécu.

Enduré.

Il ferma les yeux mais cette fois-ci il ne vit rien d'autre que le souvenir des lumières qu'il c'était plus à contempler derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, comme s'il pouvait enfin se vanter de tenir d'une main ferme les rênes de son existence, comme s'il était vraiment maitre de lui-même et seul contrôleur d'un train lancé à toute vitesse sur un parcourt semé d'embuche qu'il voulait apprendre à éviter.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus serein que jamais alors qu'il resongeait de son propre chef aux nausées atroces qui l'avait saisit quand ses dents c'étaient refermés sur ce qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu comme étant des Pastilles-de-Gerbes.

Personne d'autre mise à part Draco Malfoy n'aurait eu le cran de retourner leurs propres inventions contre eux, utilisant leurs armes avec une dextérité redoutable puisqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que les bonbons à la menthe avaient été remplacés lors d'un diner qu'il n'était pas prés d'oublier.

Bon, il devait reconnaitre que c'était peut être bien mérité, très certainement justifié aussi, mais tout cela était tellement jouissif qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de la satisfaction victorieuse d'avoir gagné une bataille contre un ennemis à l'inventivité égalant si magnifiquement la sienne.

Ensorceler le Serpentard au milieu du repas quand ils furent surs que tout le monde était présent n'avait pas vraiment été l'une des ses plus brillantes idées mais le plaisir de le voir danser la Dragoncelle sous la musique des encouragements et applaudissements virulents de leurs camarades en valait largement la peine même s'ils avaient écopés d'un semestre de retenues avec Rusard pour avoir porté préjudice à l'intégrité physique et morale d'un autre étudiant.

Evidemment, Malfoy n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie à sa juste valeur et, en plus des colles personnellement données par Snape, ils avaient reçus une interdiction formelle et définitive de quitter l'enceinte du château hors des périodes de vacance pour commerce frauduleux car cette sale petite fouine avait osé révéler à McGonagall une liste contenant le nom de toutes les personnes qui commandaient régulièrement ou ponctuellement des Boîtes à Flemmes et autres produits Weasley bien évidement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école.

La sanction n'aurait pas était aussi terrible si tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient n'avaient pas été condamnés lors de la reconstruction du château.

En sommes, sept années qu'ils avaient toujours sus, ou presque, passer au travers des ennuis, sept années qu'ils avaient défiés sans grande conséquence les règlements ainsi que les Professeurs de l'école et c'était un simple blondinet qui les mettaient en échec d'une façon des plus déloyale, malhonnête, perfide.

La seule option raisonnable était la vengeance.

D'ailleurs, cette semaine les altercations entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient devenues étonnement plus fréquentes et il ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec des blessures plus ou moins atypique au grand damne de Madame Pomfresh.

Ce n'était rien de très dangereux, comme pouvait en témoigner les quotidiennes cravates rouge des résidents des cachots ou les occasionnels cheveux verts de ses condisciples, et ils étaient très loin d'égaler leurs anciennes rivalités, mais cela semblait perturber ceux qui voyaient leurs actes comme un trouble manifeste à cette paix si fragilement instaurée dans le monde magique.

De plus, il n'y pouvait rien si certaine personne se servait de leur remue méninge pour accomplir leur sombre dessein, il ne voyait pas vraiment qui d'autre qu'une petite-amie bafouée irait tatouer sur le front de sa rivale une insulte joliment entouré de furoncle étrangement semblable à ceux qu'avaient eus Marietta suite à sa traitrise envers l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais pourquoi était-ce automatiquement eux les responsable d'un petit débordement auquel il n'était mêlé en aucune façon ?

Pourquoi le mémorables combat qui avait envoyé la majeur partie des participants à l'infirmerie leur était-il incombé alors que ce n'était absolument pas de leur fait si des Quatrième années c'étaient initialement mis en tête de livrer en duel épique pour la sauvegarde honorifique du blason qu'ils défendaient si fièrement avant que tout n'est très rapidement dégénéré ?

Susan Bones c'était révélée être la reproductrice du sort qu'Hermione avait merveilleusement adapté aux circonstances, notamment lorsqu'elle c'était mise à hurler pendant le repas suivant l'incident qu'Hannah Abbot n'était qu'une sale petite garce hypocrite qui n'hésitait pas à piquer les copains de ses prétendues amies, alors pourquoi le semestre de retenu qui c'était étendu à toute l'année n'avait pas simplement été levé ?

McGonagall savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient rien avoir avec cette histoire, et que le but principal de leurs propres blagues n'était plus d'humilier mais juste de s'amuser aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient encore, donc il ne comprenait pas la sévérité de leur punition particulièrement injuste et encore moins le sourire encourageant qu'elle lui avait lancée lorsqu'ils avaient quittés son bureau resté identique à celui de son prédécesseur.

Dans tout les cas, il était triste de constater que l'ignorante équipe pédagogique n'ait pas comprit plus tôt que la récente harmonie qu'elle tenait tant à conserver ce soit révélée bien trop ennuyeuse et insipide, ce que Malfoy approuvait en vu de l'ardeur de son répondant, et comme ils avaient le devoir prestigieux de défier cette autorité qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment respectés, il était plus que temps pour eux de contre attaquer.

D'égaliser les scores.

D'avoir le dernier mot.

C'est lui qui avait commencé cette subtile partie d'échec grandeur nature alors c'était à lui et à lui seul de la terminer.

Il se souvenait très bien des ingrédients jetés discrètement dans les chaudrons lors des cours de Potion, des sorts lancés vicieusement sur les objets censés prendre une forme prédéfini par le cours de Métamorphose, des distractions obligeamment offerte pendant les heures de Sortilèges.

Puis il y avait eu les répliques, les moqueries, les taquineries de toutes sortes qui avaient été le moteur d'une sorte de résurrection commune comme si tout le monde avaient profité de leurs petits spectacles improvisés à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

Comme si les étudiants avaient vus en leurs actions un signe que les choses c'étaient enfin arrangées, les Professeurs ayant eux même appréciés leurs initiatives avant de tenter d'y mettre un terme avec des punitions qui débutaient dés la rentrée prochaine.

Une bien étrange façon de leur souhaité une meilleure année que la précédente selon lui.

George s'étira soudainement avant de se lever, vrillant son regard dans le sien en centrant son attention sur ce qu'il se déroulait hors de ses pensées, et il eut l'étrange mais saisissante impression d'être mis face à un étranger.

Comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu.

Comme si il avait véritablement vécu dans le souvenir de son passé pendant tout ce temps.

Totalement aveugle des changements qui auraient pus briser son illusion.

Complètement sourd aux évolutions contradictoires à cette utopie figée dans laquelle il avait prit plaisir à s'enliser, allégorie d'un rêve qui ne s'estompe jamais issus d'une magie si semblable à celle qui constituait Poudlard, lieu hors du temps qui ne connaissait aucunes contraintes du monde tel qu'il l'était à l'extérieur de la bâtisse millénaire.

Par Merlin, il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer cette lueur de détermination dans ses yeux devenus plus terne ?

Ces rides qu'il n'avait pas vu se creuser ?

Cette force qu'il ne semblait jamais avoir perdu ?

- « Ca ne va pas, Freddy ? »

Si justement, ça allé plus que bien.

Il venait de se réveiller d'un trop long sommeille et l'énergie qu'il sentait vibrer en lui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

C'était fini.

C'était véritablement fini.

- « C'est une révérence ? » demandât-il en s'arrêtant devant le chaudron.

Le liquide de couleur blanchâtre bouillonna tranquillement en s'estompant jusqu'à devenir transparent, couleur qui n'était absolument pas attendu s'il se fiait à ses inlassables lectures et modifications de recette faite pour son frère qui était devenu le plus habile d'eux deux dans la confection d'un élixir quel qu'il soit, mais il n'en tient pas vraiment compte tandis que le silence troublé par l'émulsion de la potion s'étirait désagréablement.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette question qui tenait plus de l'affirmation mais il avait besoin de savoir et de cesser les non-dits, d'être sur et certain d'appréhender l'avenir avec un couteau suffisamment aiguisé pour défendre cette existence qu'il voulait vraiment vivre et qu'il refusait de gâcher plus encore.

D'écrire ce qu'il ressentait lui était impossible mais c'était une sensation merveilleuse que ne semblait pas avoir de fin et qu'il désirait juste faire durer aussi longtemps que cela lui serait possible.

Le moment était venu de prendre certaine décision et il retient un gloussement lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui fut le déclencheur de ce qui n'avait pas de mot autre que cette impression de bonheur qui courait dans son être avec une frénésie nouvelle.

C'était donc ça, la source de ce fameux sentiment de changement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il c'était réveillé ?

La simple certitude que la vie ne se résumait qu'à prendre ce qui lui était offert ?

A découvrir ce qu'il y avait à apprendre ?

A comprendre ce qu'il y avait à savoir ?

A percevoir ce qu'il y avait à combler ?

Cela semblait si facile, tellement simpliste face à tous ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté, mais le but du changement n'était-il pas de secouer ce qui est établit en fondant les bases d'un nouvel avenir ?

D'un nouvel âge ?

D'une renaissance ?

- « Je dirais plutôt que c'est une façon originale de dire au revoir à l'enfance » répondit George en rassemblant ses affaires avec une minutie toute particulière.

Il l'observa alors qu'il commençait à chantonner les notes d'une musique qui lui rappela inévitablement Ron sans qu'il ne puisse savoir dans quel contexte il avait bien put l'entendre mais savait-il vraiment à quel point il avait raison ?

Avait-il la moindre idée de la portée véritable de ses paroles ?

Ou était-ce seulement lui qui comprenait toute l'implication de ces simples mots résumant parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans laquelle il se sentait ?

Aucune importance.

Il récupéra son carnet de note avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste sur.

- « Alors on quitte Poudlard ? »

Sa voix lui parut nouée tandis qu'il relisait les instructions qu'il avait attifement faites la nuit dernière.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était revenu au château et il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la sensation d'avoir simplement reprit sa vie là où il l'avait véritablement laissé, reproduisant inconsciemment les mêmes actions que lors de sa Première année en s'installant dans le wagon numéro sept, celui-là même où il c'était assis lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans, impatient de voir de ses propres yeux les merveilles que lui avaient comptés ses frères, déchainé à l'idée de vivre des aventures aussi rocambolesques que celles que sa mère lui avait souvent lue lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Evidement, l'arrivée à Poudlard c'était passé différemment que dans ses souvenirs.

Il entendait encore la voix fébrile de McGonagall appeler les Huitième années sous les exclamations des plus jeunes élèves qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à partager la vie du Sauveur de l'Humanité et de ses amis, ni même à suivre les cours de deux Mangemorts reconnus d'ailleurs, mais pour lui cela n'avait pas vraiment eu d'importance.

Il avait juste voulu fuir la réalité pour se perdre dans une époque trop vite révolue, oubliant ce qui n'allait pas en ignorant que cette année serait loin de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, mais cela l'avait finalement rattrapé et cette fois-ci, les conséquences étaient irréversibles.

- « Est-ce que tu vois une raison de rester ? » lui demanda son frère en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Ses yeux se figèrent sur l'un des paragraphes qui répertoriait les grandes étapes de leur prochaine œuvre.

Y en avait-il seulement une ?

Il avait été dur de faire face au siège resté vide de Dumbledore, difficile de voir autant de visages enfantins et innocents qui lui avaient sans cesse rappelé que sa place n'était pas ici.

Tous ses rires qui lui avait simplement donné la force de croire que la vie continuait et qu'il faisait juste une pause pour reprendre son souffle même s'il avait rapidement su que se serait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé lorsque la nouvelle Directrice avait fait son discours de bienvenue.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait expliquée qu'il était grand temps de faire table rase du passé en l'honneur de tous ceux qui avaient donnés leurs vies pour que la paix triomphe.

Qu'il serait insultant, irrespectueux et sévèrement punis de faire preuve d'intolérance publique dans l'enceinte du l'école.

Que toute aide serait offerte à ceux qui en feraient la demande.

Il avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à tous ses changements mais étonnement il les avait rapidement acceptés, sachant peut être que rien ne pouvait être autrement étant donné les circonstances ou simplement parce qu'il avait vu que tout avait été réparé comme si la Bataille Finale n'avait jamais eu lieux, comme si il avait été victime d'une hallucination, d'un mirage, un cauchemar.

Les pires instants de sa vie ne semblait c'être jamais produis hors de son esprit et, quelque part, c'était la seule et unique chose dont-il avait eu besoin pour reconstruire ce que la Guerre avait brisé en lui.

Pour prendre un nouveau départ après sa première tentative avorté suite aux problèmes d'après-guerres mais à présent que son but était atteint, et qu'il savait que c'est ce même comportement qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux, que devait-il faire ?

Rester ou partir ?

Expérimenter ou se fortifier ?

Stagner ou avancer ?

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit-il en poursuivant sa lecture.

C'était un peu trop rapide, trop précipité pour qu'il puisse donner une réponse plus claire et précise.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient majoritairement connus pour leur cotés chapardeurs et blagueurs, ils avaient reçus de nombreux contact venant de brillants Potionnistes et d'imminents Ensorceleurs au sujet de leurs farces et attrapes. Leurs inventions étaient devenues leur unique source de revenus qui était faramineux avant la seconde ascension de Voldemort et plus encore maintenant que des chercheurs avaient découvert que certains de leurs produits permettaient des avancées spectaculaires dans divers domaines dont il n'avait même pas connaissance, alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre la gérance de leur boutique après tout ?

Pourquoi rester dans un lieu qui n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre ?

Qui ne leur apportait que des joies éphémères.

Des distractions inutiles.

Des attentes infertiles.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec cette potion ?

Il venait de lire la recette pour la deuxième fois et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, son frère n'avait pas prit de liberté face aux instructions alors pourquoi était-elle transparente au lieu d'être orangé ?

- « Inutile de relire ton calepin, c'est une amélioration que j'ais faite pendant la préparation » déclara George d'une voix légère en se dirigeant vers son sac.

- « Quelle amélioration ? » demandât-il avec un franc intérêt tout en abandonnant sa lecture.

Il vit son frère fouiller dans des parchemins froissés avant de se saisir d'une fiole qu'il manipula avec une excessive précaution tandis qu'il revenait vers son chaudron hérité d'une lointaine cousine.

- « Et bien, se servir de notre Potion est une solution que personne n'a utilisée avant nous mais c'était trop banal et sans aucun intérêt pour nos petits serpents » déclarât-il avec un certain professionnalisme, « j'ais donc ajouté quelques ingrédients afin d'annuler les effets secondaires. »

Ha oui, les fameux effets secondaires.

C'est vrai que cela leur sera sans nul doute beaucoup plus instructif que s'ils n'avaient eus aucunes consciences de leur vie présente, sans comptait que la situation aurait put échapper à tout contrôle si certains d'entre eux c'étaient mis à paniquer ou à faire démonstration de leur magie instinctive, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse trouver aussi rapidement ce qui leur avait prit des années de vaines modifications donnant des résultats parfois totalement inattendus comme la Crème Canarie.

Grand classique pour tous Sorciers ambitieux, leur but initiale était de permettre au corps de rester jeune et de ne pas souffrir des effets irréversibles du temps mais ils avaient découvert qu'en plus de rajeunir à l'extrême les sujets, leur potion avait également l'incongru inconvénient de les priver de leurs facultés mémorielles acquises comme l'avait prouvé les résultats obtenus sur les Gnomes qui peuplaient leur jardin, les dissuadant d'entreprendre des tests humains pour valider ce qui était destiné à être le cadeau parfait pour la fête de mère.

Ils avaient tout de même conservés la recette dans leur Livre d'Or, comme toutes leurs autres inventions du reste, mais aujourd'hui il était presque intimement persuadés qu'après l'avoir mêlé à celle de la Potion de Vieillissement ils pourraient peut être offrir au monde scientifique une avancé spectaculaire dans le domaine de l'Alchimie.

Il ne l'avait pas expérimenté lui-même mais il avait pu constater que les Gnomes rajeunis avaient gardés certains automatisme qui dénotés d'un savoir manifeste, comme le fait de s'être très laborieusement dirigés dans leur tanière une fois libre, donc si le degré de jeunesse était proportionnelle au dosage ingéré cela pouvait permettre au buveur de retrouver l'aspect d'une période de sa vie prédéfini par la concentration désiré, et comme George avait de tout évidence réussit à régler le dernier petit inconvénient, ils allaient sans doute enfin pouvoir la commercialiser après toutes ses années de labeur infructueux.

Quel aurait été l'intérêt de rajeunir si c'était pour oublier tout ce qui a été vécus après l'âge retrouvé ?

Si on se retrouve simplement dans le chao de réflexion que l'on a depuis longtemps effacées ?

Si on doit vraiment faire face à des pensées n'ayant plus de sens, ni d'importance ?

Si on se retrouve devant un être qui nous est trop différent pour que cela soit véritable, assimilable, acceptable.

Quoi que les Psychomages seraient sans nul doutes ravis de posséder une telle potion pour découvrir la source des maux de leurs patients mais pour eux, à moins d'être la pauvre la victime d'une bien mauvaise blague, il n'y avait aucun avantage à vendre ce produit étant donné les possibles conséquences après utilisation, sauf que dorénavant il voyait déjà les étagères alignant les flacons de différentes couleurs étiquetées selon l'âge obtenue.

Il se voyait déjà régler les problèmes administratifs, les contre temps souvent observable dans le commerce, les attentes de leurs chers clients qui devaient sans cesse être anticipés, mais cela l'indifféré presque comparé à la sensation de fierté incommensurable qu'il ressentait en observant George remuer cette potion plus qu'instable avant leurs récentes découvertes en chaîne.

Ils l'avaient simplement mise de côté jusqu'à ce que Lee leur avait fait part des avantages conséquents que pouvait posséder les inventeurs d'une potion vieillissante, ce qui c'était d'ailleurs confirmer lors de leur Sixième années.

Ils avaient durement travaillés sur les modifications à apporter pour passer outre l'âge légal des inscriptions mais il ait vrai qu'après la vision des épreuves qu'Harry avait dus affronter, il devait admettre qu'il comprenait mieux la gravité de Dumbledore lorsqu'il leur avait fait part des dangers encourus par les participants de ce légendaire du Tournois, et il avait pour la première fois été indiciblement soulagé d'avoir échoué.

L'année c'était terminé sur le deuil d'un des champions et il n'était pas près d'oublier si facilement le tournant décisif qu'avait prit sa vie suite à cela.

Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Une délicieuse impression d'avoir de nouveaux dix-sept ans le submergea tandis qu'il regardait le liquide qui devait donner aux Serpentards la magnifique opportunité d'expérimenter le retour vers l'enfance.

Le réactualiser pour la seconde fois n'avait que pour but de satisfaire leurs égaux se pâmant à outrance face à la difficulté mais voir les visages ahuris de tous les habitants des cachots quand ils réaliseront qu'ils avaient la chance folle de se retrouver dans le corps de leurs onze ans jusqu'à ce que Snape ait préparé l'antidote précieusement consigné dans son carnet avant le départ du train pour Londres, c'était beaucoup trop de tentation pour qu'il puisse décemment résister.

Certes, le dernier jour avant les vacances était sans conteste le plus mauvais moment pour commettre une blague de cette ampleur, mais le simple fait de les imaginer ainsi face à leurs parents suffisait à renforcer son désir ardent de ne surtout pas passer à coté d'une telle occasion, et plus encore lorsque cela pouvait permettre d'annuler les cours de la matinée.

Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Malfoy, ainsi que la cohue monstrueuse qu'ils allaient immanquablement provoquer.

Un joli cadeau de fin d'année made in Weasley corporation et une splendide façon de quitter Poudlard une bonne fois pour toute.

La vengeance était douce, mais la paix l'était encore plus.

Avec une irrépressible envie de rire, il sentit que rien ne saurer arrêter le sentiment de plénitude faramineux dans lequel il était béatement enveloppé, presque indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas ce petit instant de bonheur incongru.

Snape aura approximativement huit heures pour découvrir ce qui leur avait prit plus d'une semaine de recherche intensive, allègrement agrémentés par des situations toutes plus folles les unes que les autres qui leur avait parfois très étrangement indiqué la marche à suivre comme lorsque Neville avait fait tombé au sol un pot de graine avant d'en écraser la grande majorité qui avait déversée leur jus en grande quantité contrairement au protocole du cours qui indiquait que la meilleur méthode était de la couper en deux, rendant de toute évidence leur propre potion plus liquide et malléable pour l'ajout des Sisymbres.

Mais oui, bien sur, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours ressemblée à une crème ou une pâte trop consistante après que ce réactif soit entré en contacte avec le soluté, l'absorbation ne c'était jamais faite convenablement et le hasard leur avait juste donné ce qu'ils n'auraient surement jamais trouvés seul.

Simple, mais brillant.

Peut être trop simple pour Snape cependant.

- « Et donc ? » demandât-il lorsque George lui tandis l'antidote qu'il avait lui-même préparé peu de temps auparavant.

Un simple rire extatique lui répondit alors qu'il l'observait verser une petite quantité de potion dans la fiole qu'il contempla avec admiration.

- « Et donc tu as devant toi le créateur de l'Elixir de Vie » soufflât-il avec un sourire conquérant.

Sa première réaction fut de rire, convaincu que son frère ne pouvait pas résoudre l'un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité à cause d'une blague infantile.

C'est évidemment pour cela qu'ils l'avaient créé au départ mais personne ne pouvait raisonnablement trouver ce que Nicolas Flamel disait possible et qu'il avait lui-même cherché à inventer pendant plus de six cent ans à l'aide de la Pierre Philosophale.

Sur un plan strictement empirique, c'était totalement impossible, inimaginable, inconcevable.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre le point final à des siècles de questionnements, de recherches et de superstitions à cause d'une farce, si ?

- « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmurât-il en se penchant vers le chaudron.

On aurait dit de l'eau, ou du Veritaserum peut être, mais certainement pas le moyen d'acquérir la longévité éternel.

Beaucoup de Sorciers étaient mort en voulant découvrir le secret de l'immortalité, beaucoup avaient tués, trahis et mentis pour être l'unique possesseur de ce pouvoir ultime, de cette puissance incommensurable.

Il était persuadé que son frère avait parfaitement conscience de la valeur inestimable de cette découverte pour laquelle Voldemort avait détruit tout un pays mais son manque d'exubérance lui semblait étrangement hors propos étant donné la portée de ses paroles.

- « Je ne les pas faite mais je sais comment la faire » déclara George sur un ton passionné « Je suis absolument certain de le savoir. »

Il fronça les sourcils, peu sur de comprendre.

Son frère remplit deux verres d'eau auxquels il rajouta une goute de la potion fumante avant de vider le chaudron d'un geste négligeant de baguette.

Soupirant profondément tout en rangeant le flacon dans l'une des poches de sa robe de Sorcier, il se tourna vers lui d'un air décidé en lui tendant l'un des récipients qui allaient déterminer la réussite finale de leur plan.

- « Fred, tu es d'accord avec moi pour admettre que dans la vie il se passe des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer » commença son jumeau sur un ton calme avant de souffler brièvement sur le liquide brulant.

Quel euphémisme !

Blaise Zabini était venu en personne lui commander un de leur parfum aphrodisiaque qui avait la délicieuse capacité de stimuler le possesseur en présence de l'acheteur et il avait surpris son propre cadet rougir comme une vierge effarouchée devant Malfoy qui c'était de toute évidence délecté de la scène s'il se souvenait bien du coup de langue aguicheur qu'il avait passé sur ses lèvres.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde et encore moins de ce qu'il se tramait dans l'enceinte même du château qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son terrain de jeu favori, mais il ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- « Alors pourquoi on cherche tout le temps à expliquer l'inexplicable ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de se rassurer sur quelque chose que l'on ressent simplement ? » lui demandât-il d'une voix qui le rendit presque nerveux.

En cette seconde, il se sentit presque stupide face à son propre frère.

Son jumeau.

Son égal.

L'impression que George avait une certaine avance sur lui s'exacerba lorsqu'il se passa une main sur le visage comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Comme s'il voulait qu'il comprenne parfaitement ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à justifier.

Comme si ce qu'il allait lui dévoiler allait vraiment changer les choses.

- « Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais comme toi tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire pour créer le Marécage Portatif. »

Sa voix était étonnement douce alors qu'il parlait de sa plus belle invention.

Même s'il avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre comment il c'était débrouillé pour donner vie à tout un écosystème grâce à la magie, il n'oublierait sans doute jamais la sensation de pouvoir incommensurable qu'il l'avait envahis lorsqu'il avait simplement su qu'il réussirait.

Lorsqu'il avait juste comprit que c'était une affaire de volonté et que rien n'était vraiment impossible pour un Sorcier imaginatif.

Alors c'était vrai ?

George était véritablement le réalisateur de ce qui lui garantissait le statut d'Alchimiste ayant surpassé les limites du possible ?

Le créateur de ce qui lui assurait une place dans l'histoire, qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir un nombre incalculable de boutiques à travers le globe et de payer d'innombrables employés pour vendre leurs produits à leurs places, afin qu'ils puissent uniquement se consacrer à leurs inventions et faire tout ce qu'ils désiraient grâce à la quantité astronomique d'argent que cela pourrait leur rapporter ?

Merlin, ils pouvaient même devenir immortels s'ils le voulaient, et jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait véritablement fait avant eux.

Le souvenir de Voldemort le ramena brutalement sur terre et il détourna les yeux de la Potion de Rajeunissement brillant faiblement sous la lumière de ce jour neigeux.

Absolument tout prouvait que la communauté sorcière ne se relèverait pas face à un nouveau Mage Noir et ils n'étaient pas assez vaniteux pour prendre le risque de faire part d'une découverte aussi importante à un monde qui n'était pas près, alors pouvaient-ils vraiment la commercialiser sans prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que Snape ne découvre toutes les propriétés spectaculaires de cette potion ?

Au fond, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de richesse et surtout pas venant de quelque chose qui, utilisée à mauvais escient, pouvait se révéler suffisamment dangereux pour favoriser l'émergence de comportement semblable à celui qu'ils avaient si difficilement réussis à endiguer pendant la Guerre, mais cela devait-il vraiment rester un secret ?

Ne pouvait-il véritablement pas s'en vanter ?

D'ailleurs, en avait-il seulement envie ?

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette découverte ne lui apportait pas toute l'euphorie qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'ils avaient faites un an auparavant.

Aujourd'hui il se refusait de donner à des idiots le moyen de manipuler la mort elle-même, et il sourit doucement en songeant au fait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi raisonnable, mais une si grande source de puissance ne pouvait que causer des folies en donnant trop d'envie aux Sorciers mal intentionnés qui n'avaient absolument pas disparus avec la mort de leur meneur.

Il ne voulait surtout pas être responsable de cela sachant que le fait que des Mangemorts aient utilisés leur propre Poudre d'Obscurité Instantané le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore était une réalité qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter.

C'était, de son avis, la pire des choses qui leur soit arrivé en tant qu'inventeur et il refusait de revoir leurs propres créations manipulées dans une intention aussi néfaste.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demandât-il sur un ton étrangement neutre.

Il reconcentra son attention sur George qui observait avec ravissement le fin flacon contenant la potion qui restera sans nul doute en tête du classement de leur projet le plus long et facétieux.

Ils avaient parfaitement conscience des risques qui devaient être pris ou ceux devant être évités, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était impatient de voir l'expression de Snape, qui était sans conteste le plus grand Potionniste qu'il est jamais rencontré, lorsqu'il aura comprit toutes les possibilités spectaculaires que pouvait permettre leur toute première invention enfin achevée.

Cet homme était un génie dans son domaine, et étant donné son passif il savait qu'il devrait se méfier, mais George lui avait assuré qu'Harry avait toute confiance en lui, et comme lui-même avait toute confiance en son frère qui portait foi aux paroles du meilleurs amis de leur cadet, pourquoi résister à l'envie de lui prouver qu'ils étaient bien plus que de simple trouble fête ?

A la hauteur de leur réputation.

Digne des éloges qu'ils avaient récemment reçus depuis la réouverture de leur magasin.

Ce qu'ils avaient été déjà amplement suffisant et il le savait parfaitement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de plus et ils étaient encore trop jeune pour risquer de mettre leur existence en péril avec une information aussi capital ou des questionnements dépassant leur simple perception de la vie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait garder quelque chose de cette ampleur pour lui seul.

Le souvenir du passé était bien heureusement trop présent pour qu'il n'ose pas ne serait-ce que songer à se servir de cette information pour son profit personnel mais il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'un expert en la matière puisse leur donner ses impressions et qui était bien mieux indiqué que leur propre Professeur de Potion ?

Il soupira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel qui c'était plus ou moins éclaircis, lui donnant un bref aperçut des chutes des neiges qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber pour parfaire cette splendide matinée de fin décembre.

Dans le fond, il avait la satisfaction de savoir la vérité et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

- « Ce qu'on avait prévus » répondit son frère sur un ton docte.

Il sourit doucement avant de porter le métal à ses lèvres, avalant d'une traite ce qui avait un étrange gout de sucré lui rappelant inévitablement tout les bonbons qu'il avait pu manger dans sa courte vie.

Le liquide diffusa dans son corps une chaleur délicieuse qui lui donna l'impression d'être vaporeux alors que sa peau picotait pendant que la pièce semblait devenir plus grande, le sol se rapprochant de lui sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste comme s'il se tassait sur lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation de vertige que cela engendra, entendant vaguement son frère pousser un soupir d'inconfort qui lui fut lui même brutalement retiré sans signe avant coureur, le laissant un peu tremblant et désorienté alors qu'il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers le miroir qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Comment expliquer sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était tout simplement pas assez grand pour pouvoir observer son reflet ?

Lorsqu'il vit ses petites mains menues s'agitaient fébrilement pour arrêter les fourmillements qui parsemaient ses muscles atrophiés ?

Lorsque ses courts bras fins s'étirèrent afin de faire craquer les articulations douloureuses de ses omoplates ?

Le lavabo devenait un ennemi redoutable alors qu'il peinait à s'y hisser afin de contempler son visage, chamboulé d'une manière qu'il n'expliquait pas alors qu'il voulait absolument se voir et constater de ses propres yeux l'évolution qu'il avait subit afin de pouvoir véritablement tourner la page sans le moindre remord.

Il grogna avec force quand il glissa en frottant douloureusement son ventre privé de muscle contre la dure céramique glacial qu'il foudroya du regard.

C'était quand même pas à cause d'une action aussi banal qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se regarder, si ?

Un agréable rire enfantin sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il imagina Malfoy ne pouvant plus user de sa prestance pour draguer toutes les étudiantes qui avaient très rapidement mises de cotés leurs aprioris face à son sourire charmeur.

Pas sur qu'il soit très heureux de perdre sa virilité contre un visage aussi angélique que celui qui avait été le sien lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans.

Avec un ricanement, il songea au fait que Ron leur devrait des remerciements pour ce coup de maitre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se tramait entre son frère et Malfoy mais nul doute que le dernier mâle de la famille Weasley n'en menait pas large face au Serpentard et il ne pouvait laisser passer un affront attaquant directement ses proches.

- « Tu es ridicule, frangin. »

La voix était aigue sans que le ton ne lui corresponde vraiment mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retenir son souffle alors qu'il se tournait vers son frère qui s'observait dans un miroir de poche.

- « C'est géniale, hein ? » lui demandât-il avec un sourire immense.

C'était déroutant, étrange, accaparant.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ces tâches de sons qu'ils avaient perdus en grandissant, de cette rousseur chatoyante qui c'était ternie avec le temps, de ce visage qu'il avait vraiment oublié.

Son oreille intacte attira immédiatement son regard alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, assourdit par les battements de son cœur qui se faisait plus fort alors qu'il peinait à s'habituer à ce corps qu'il ne possédait plus depuis fort longtemps.

George lui donna le miroir et là il crut véritablement défaillir, peut être même s'évanouir, ou alors simplement pleurer.

Son jumeau éclata de rire tout en réduisant la taille de ses affaires qu'il rangea dans son sac.

- « Je savais que ça te plairait » lui soufflât-il en se redressant.

Ho Merlin, comment expliquer ça ?

Comment mettre des mots sur cette sensation indescriptible qui affolait son esprit alors qu'il fixait de grands yeux surpris ne correspondant pas vraiment à ce visage si rond et juvénile ?

Comment définir la sérénité qui l'envahissait alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un brusque retour en arrière de plusieurs années qui lui montrait superbement tous ce qu'il avait acquis depuis cette époque ?

Comment apaiser le raz de marrée qui humidifiait son regard alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de cette tendre contemplation ?

Alors que ses jointures étaient presque blanches autour de ce simple miroir qui lui sembla devenu plus précieux que tout l'or de Gringotts.

_Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité._

Le calme nostalgique qui le submergea lorsqu'un sourire édenté lui fit comiquement face ne parvient pas à disparaitre tandis qu'il voyait George boire l'antidote avant de redevenir un homme sous ses yeux ébahis.

Le voir changer en accéléré lui donna de vague vertige mais ce fut gratifiant de l'observer se magnifier avant de s'amaigrir soudainement, son visage se creusant avant de redevenir plus ou moins normale, plus ou moins comparable à celui qu'il était simplement devenu après toutes ses années de vies.

Il but le siens en ne se quittant pas du regard, ressentant une incroyable tristesse apaisante alors qu'il réalisait que l'existence semblait se résumer à mourir un peu plus chaque jours.

Alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait traversé beaucoup trop épreuve pour ne pas en ressortir grandit.

Puissant.

Vainqueur.

L'horloge du château se mit à retentir en sept coups secs qui le laissèrent impassible. Le déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à débuter, leur blague également, mais il avait la conviction que le meilleur restait à venir alors qu'il se sentait déjà l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'était bon et apaisant alors le reste n'avait pas à entacher cet instant qu'il conservera sans nul doute comme l'un de ses plus beaux souvenir.

- « Expecto Patronum » soufflât-il sous le coup d'une impulsion après avoir saisit sa baguette.

Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'un jeune loup se matérialisa avant de se mettre à courir à travers la pièce, très vite rejoint par un second qui lui sembla étrangement fin et agile, beaucoup plus classe que le sien qui c'était brutalement arrêté en flairant l'air dans la direction inverse de celle d'où était sensé émané l'hypothétique odeur qu'il sentait.

Ils n'avaient jamais réussis à faire un Patronus avant aujourd'hui et cela lui sembla d'une facilité presque déconcertante mais en tout point vivifiante.

Son contrôle avait augmenté et il aimait ça.

Il adorait ça.

- « Une femelle, Feorge ? » demandât-il avec un rire contenu.

Son propre loup venait de repérer sa jumelle s'il pouvait en juger par sa posture figé.

- « Mais mon cher Gred, tu es et tu resteras pour toujours l'homme de ma vie, tu le sais bien » lui répondit-il avec un rire alors que sa louve frottait lascivement sa tête contre celle de celui qui c'était bien obligeamment assis en bombant le poitrail.

Il éclata de rire alors que les deux mammifères s'évaporaient dans des volutes de fumées opalescentes.

Saisissant George dans une accolade d'une virilité discutable alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas plus sur que celui avec lequel il était entré, il se délecta de toute la joie qui parcourait son être alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines qui devaient habiter une nuées d'Elfes œuvrant frénétiquement à l'alimentation des nombreux étudiants survoltés face au proche commencement de ces vacances si ardemment attendus.

Oui, c'était vraiment une magnifique journée d'hiver qui se levait sur la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde et tout était absolument parfait.

Tout allé bien.

Tout était prés.

- « Que le spectacle commence » criât-il d'une voix forte en écartant les bras.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit le rire moqueur de son frère et les murmures qui se firent progressivement plus élever au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir pourtant désert.

Il était dans une forme olympique et rien ne pouvait calmer le bonheur teinté de nostalgie dans lequel il avait la douce impression de flotter.

C'était certain, rien ne sera probablement plus jamais comme avant, mais il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait vraiment plus peur.

Etait-ce le signe qu'il vivait dans un rêve ?

Son imagination ?

Une illusion ?

Le fruit de sa dérision ?

Peut importe, il le ressentait alors c'était surement vrais, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?_

Il éclata de rire, attirant sur lui le regard perplexe de George.

- « Je suis absolument convaincu que Dumbledore aurait adoré notre dernière invention » dit-il avec amusement.

Son jumeau eut une petite exclamation sarcastique.

- « Ca ne fait aucun doute. Il faut être fou pour trouvé ça géniale non ? »

Ou géniale de trouver ça fou, peut être, mais qui s'en souciait vraiment ?

Pas lui, ni son frère, alors c'était sans importance.

Sans importance.

_On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les situations les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._

.

.

La suite sera beaucoup plus longue et _présentera_ les autres personnages ainsi que leurs histoires mais le ton est donné donc j'espère que ça vous a plus et que je trouverais une béta pour rendre la lecture moins difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Le chapitre 1 est presque totalement écris mais ce prologue à la seconde version de la seconde version de **Bazard à Poudlard** que j'ais clôturé il y a une semaine donc je dois réécrire tout ce qui a déjà était fait (ce que je suis heureuse de faire car j'ais pleins de nouvelles idées mais sa reste relativement frustrant tout même) alors je vous dis simplement à bientôt.

.

°~**oOo**~°

_Les mots_ _sont le reflet de la réflexion, une réalité qui peut parfois rendre tangible l'imaginaire et rendre possible l'impossible, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils sont souvent sujets à controverses et libres d'interprétations._

_**Cordialement, Pauline.**_

°~**oOo**~°


End file.
